greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Aga'po
History Origin Queen Aga'po was a member of the Maltusian offshoot race known as the Zamarons where she served as the ruler of her species. Star Sapphire After the Sinestro Corps War, the Star Sapphire Corps had been established by the Zamarons in order to spread love throughout the universe. Their activity, however, sparked unease amongst their cousins the Guardians of the Universe who journeyed from their homeworld of Oa to Zamaron. There they are escorted to meet Queen Aga'po who told her distant Oan brethren that it had been an eternity since they had last stood together whereupon she gave them a tour of Star Sapphire base. When the Guardians claimed that they felt unease at the Zamarons recent actions, Aga'po informed them that she had expected as much as she had read their hearts. When the Oans began to tell the Zamarons that they were being naive and irresponsible that love could save the universe to which Aga'po along with her sisters told the Guardians that their problem was that they had decided to suppress emotion. During the debate, the Queen stated that the Green Lantern Corps would never have been formed had they not felt love after which she stated that she pitied the Oans for their attitude on showing no emotion. Aga'po later told them that by abandoning emotions, they were falling into the grip of fear and grief. As the argument continued, the Queen of the Zamarons decided not to hear anymore and that she had enough of the Oans. She later, however, showed a different part of the Star Sapphire base after the suggestion was made by Guy Gardner. There, she showed the conversion crystals which held captured female Sinestro Corpsmen such as Fatality, Karu-Sil and Kiriazis. When the Guardians showed further concern, Aga'po disagreed their comments stating that each of the members of the Sinestro Corps had a hole in their hearts which needed to be filled. She later expelled the Guardians from Zamaron after they refused to hear the Zamarons and Aga'po told them that their Green Lantern Corps center would not hold in the future. As the War of Light continued, the Sinestro Corps under the command of their leader Sinestro attacked Zamaron in order to reclaim their captured corpsmen. There, they entered into battle with the Star Sapphires where Aga'po revealed that Carol Ferris had developed an immunity towards the Star Sapphire and that she was able to use its power without being consumed by it. The Queen of Zamaron believed that Carol would become a perfect host for the Predator Entity. The Brightest Day Aga'po managed to survive the devastating events of The Blackest Night and continued to lead the Zamarons in overseeing the Star Sapphires. Whilst they managed to remain on their homeworld and their Central Power Battery survived, it was greatly weakened without the undying love of Khufu and Chay-ara as well as the Predator Entity. The former pair provided a power that was everlasting and it was deemed by the other Zamarons to recover their remains once more. However, Queen Aga'po decided that was not to be as their remains took years to fossilize and that the bodies were now tainted by the Black Lantern Power Rings. This left the only option being the recovery of the Predator Entity. In order to ensure the continued operations of the Star Sapphires, Aga'po began siphoning off her own immortal beauty to keep the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery temporarily lit. In the mean time, Carol Ferris was give the order to return to Zamaron with the captured Predator Entity. Ferris was ultimately successful and she was teleported to Zamaron where the custodians of the Star Sapphires intended to reimprison it in order to create a sustainable power source based on love. They were stopped by the Star Sapphire of 2814 herself namely Carol Ferris who stated that the Zamarons did not need to imprison the Predator Entity but instead rely on faith in love to empower the Central Power Battery. But the Zamarons intended to take the Predator by force until Queen Aga'po saw the wisdom in Ferris's words. Thus, she urged her sisters to listen to her whilst Aga'po drained whatever energy remained within her and placed it within the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery thus refueling its power. Her last words and command to her subjects was the elevation of Carol Ferris to the position of Queen after which Aga'po perished as she turned to dust. Power and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Star Sapphire Notes *Queen Aga'po makes an appearance in Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters where she is attacked by Manhunters until aid comes in the form of Hal Jordan. Trivia *Aga'po is the first actual Zamaron Queen that has been seen of their race. *Her name is derived from the Greek word Agapè, which means "selfless love". Links *http://www.comicvine.com/queen-agapo/29-58459/ Category:Zamarons Category:Maltusians Category:Former Star Sapphire Corps Members